loving leanne (NEW)
by FindingSky4Life
Summary: That was the one thing I longed for you see, freedom. It's quite ironic really, as freedom is everything I don't I have.
1. Loving leanne - C1

Loving Leanne - chapter one

**A/N: okay so first I would like to thank you guys for all the amazing supportive comments I have received on my previous story Hand in hand to hell! I would also like to apologise for how long it took me to update each chapter!**

**However, I have recently got a new laptop and will be updating loving Leanne every week. **

**I would also like to clarify that this is in fact the same story as my first fan fiction – Loving Leanne. I said I would finish it however after looking back on the chapters I felt it would be better just to start the entire story again. I feel I am much more developed in my writing now and the potential quality of the story is much higher than what I have previously written. **

**So, long A/N over, enjoy the first chapter of the new loving Leanne. **

_**Leanne's POV **_

When I was a child, I had an obsession over butterflies. I would sit on the grass calmly, away from all the other children and wait. It didn't matter if I didn't see a butterfly that day; because the anticipation was part of the thrill.

Because when I did see a butterfly I was mesmerised, even if it was just for a second. I was taken to another world, where there is no pain and evil. Where everything was free.

That was the one thing I longed for you see, freedom. It's quite ironic really, as freedom is everything I don't I have.

I take in the harsh surroundings I have survived in for the last five years and sigh. Sometimes I wonder what I must have done in my past life to deserve this. But I can't think of a crime terrible enough to deserve this treatment.

Sometimes I wonder if life is a big game, what if all the big people up there, are playing a board game? What if we are simply the trivial tacky counters that you move along with every roll of the dice?

If that is the case, then whoever had drawn the short straw with me, certainly sucked at this game.

Standing up, I cross the small room, my body screaming out with every step. I refused to look at the bruises and scars though, because that made them real.

That makes the memories real.

Shaking of the morbid thoughts I hum quietly to myself as I run the grotty tap. I only have cold water, and sometimes it comes out a little dirty at first so you have to wait minute and let it run.

I watched the water roll down the filthy sink, leaving white tracks as it travelled towards the plug. Even the waters more free than I am.

When I deem the water clean enough I place my hands under it using them to splash my face, the shock of the cold water fully waking me up.

I wash my face and hands using the small stub of soap and then dry them off with the once white towel.

Sighing to myself I move back to my bed, it never used to be like this. I used to have a nice life – not a perfect one, but then again who does?

I used to have a father that doted on me and a dog named cheese. My mother had died when I was young, but I had always kept a positive outlook on life. When it as my time, I would see my mum again – until then I just had to be patient, and make her proud!

So that's what I had intended on doing, and at 16 I had my whole life ahead of me! I had a bright future and was eve sending of college applications to places like Princeton… then James came about.

It was unexpected and completely out of the blue. Me and my father where eating dinner one day, when up turns James with bottle of whiskey in one hand and a suitcase in the other!

I hadn't been very keen on trusting him at first but my father had welcomed him with open arms, due to the being childhood best friends. Over time James grew on me, and before we knew it he was one of the family. Little did we know that a mere few months down the line he would be family's downfall.

'_It was my seventeenth birthday and boy was I excited I had a feeling dad had brought me a car, I couldn't wait to see if my suspicions were right… _

_I skipped down the stairs eagerly and came to a stop when I reached the kitchen, hearing my father's voice a smile crept across my face and I walked in. _

_I will never forget what saw. _

"_Get next to him" James boomed as soon as I walked in. He held a large black gun and every time he moved the sun caught it, drawing you attention to the shiny warning of death. _

_My dad pulled me back and took a step in front of me protectively. _

"_Just let her go James, you have me… that's enough. She hasn't done anything, just let her go" I wanted to fight back, to scream for James to let us both go but the look in my father's eyes stopped me. _

_It scared me more than anything else I had seen today. My father's eyes held nothing – no hope, no fight, he had nothing left. _

_I knew at that moment we were not going to make it out alive. _

"_Why are you doing this to us?" I whisper, a tear making its way down my cheek. _

_James face twisted into a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. James had always had so many secrets when he came. That was one of the things that had made me dislike him so much when he first had arrived. At 38 years old he looked around 45. The things he had been through reflected in his appearance with his thinning brown hair that was flickered with grey and the scar that started on his neck and stopped where his chin curved up to his face. I never thought James would share his past, but I was always curious. The look in his eyes now however, I decided I didn't want to know. _

"_Your father had something I wanted" he began, the smirk now dropping of his face "but he ruined it" his face contorted into pain and he started to raise his arm up to point the gun at my father. "And now he has to pay." _

_My father took a step to the side so that he was completely shielding me now. "I love you lea-bear" he whispered. _

_Then he was gone. _

_It was awful. The bullet flashed across the room and went directly into his chest. It was quick, almost too fast for my eyes. Death however was not as kind, my father didn't fall to the floor immediately. He stayed standing, suspended for a few seconds. He let out a strangled groan and fell to his knees before falling to the floor. _

_Through all the pain I was feeling I didn't notice James laughter. Fury ripped through me, creating a whole new side of me I had never experienced before._

"_You did this!" I screamed jumping to my feet and running at him. "You killed my father" I began to hit his chest wildly "You're a monster" _

_James looked down at me completely unaffected by meltdown. Seizing both of my wrists he began to laugh. "Oh it's too much of a waste to dispose of you too, besides you didn't kill your mother did you?" He chuckled. "No, I have other plans for you Leanne" _

I haven't been out of the basement since. I think I have forgotten what it feel like to be a real person, and that has haunted me from the day I realised forgot.

James's words still float around my head. "You didn't kill your mother did you?"

My mother was killed by a drink driver when I was little. I never really knew her growing up but I did know her and my father were soulfinder. My father had struggled so much in the first couple of years and I respect him so much for pushing his own feelings aside to care for me, at the time a screaming baby with a constant dirty nappy.

Once I was curious about my mum, so I used my gift to look into her background through my father's head. She was beautiful, kind and she had loved me! From that day on I knew I didn't need my mother to be live to love her, I loved her just as much as my father and continued to live through her memories using my gift. I hoped that one day I would find a love as strong as my parents, but locked down here – I had no hope.


	2. Loving leanne - C2

Loving Leanne – chapter two

IMPORTANT: Read the A/N at the end of this chapter.

Victors POV

When my eyes open today, I find myself slip a little more. With a weakened sense of conviction I bring myself out of bed preparing to immerse myself in work – again. The sound of my ringtone sounds and glance over looking at the caller ID – Xav. Sighing softly I hit decline, I didn't want to hear him all loved up, when all I could think about was my own absent soulfinder.

Fate was cruel, I don't care what people say. What I never found my soulfinder? Or worse of what if I did and she didn't wasn't me? I don't think I could cope with that, even the thought shook me to the core.

Pushing all the negative thoughts away I quickly got dressed. Grabbing my badge, wallet, keys and phone I left my apartment and drove to work.

As soon as I walk in I am greeted to chaos.

"Victor!" Tyler, my partner shouts out to me. "Where have you been?" I was about to inform him that I was in fact early, and that it would have been none of his business anyway. Then I saw the frantic look behind his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked curtly, but glancing over at the giant TV displaying the news I already knew.

"Jamie" Ty confirmed.

"Great" closing my eyes and gritting my teeth I walked to my desk and picked up James file. James Hill was someone we had been watching for a long time. He was a renowned hacker, one of the best, and we were building up a case to arrest him only yesterday. We were currently waiting for a warrant but considering the headlines were currently 'JAMES HILL - allegedly responsible for last night's cyber-attack on google' I'd say we had enough to go and pick him up now.

"Okay so here's what going to happen, Tyler you lead Monty's old team and I will lead Bens team, were going to go in through the front and split up, we will search the house, you collect Hill and put him under arrest. Okay?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan"

The ride to James Hill's house is a tense and nervous drive. I don't think it is due to us being scared of this particular job however, I think it's more the anticipation to finally get the bastard. 6 months of work on this project came down to our performance now, and boy were we ready.

"Hey Vic" Tyler spoke, breaking the tension in the car, we were the only ones inside this particular vehicle the rest of our teams behind us in a van.

"Yeah?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Why are you so serious all the time, is it because you haven't found your soulfinder yet?" He asked quietly, practically whispering the word soulfinder like there was hidden cameras in the car.

Tyler and very select few knew about savants at my agency, Tyler didn't really have the clearance nor experience to know, but I demanded a certain amount of trust from my partners and felt that I should replicate that moral in return. Also Tyler understood, he didn't look at me differently or in awe after I told like any other higher ranking officials did, in face her shrugged and said 'okay man' and carried on eating his Doritos. Tyler was a good partner, though he was a pain in the ass sometimes – like now.

"No its not" I snapped. I can't deny that the word soulfinder sent a pang of pain in my chest, but he didn't need to know that.

"Whoa, okay man… chill" Tyler said, scrunching up a bit of paper and throwing it at me.

"I will give you chill in a minute 'Mate'" I said, spitting the word mate like it was venom on my tongue.

And then we both started laughing, and it was the best tension breaker any of us could have asked for.

When we arrived outside Hill's house all the easy chatter stopped. A serious, all-about-business, air took over the atmosphere and we got out of the car to instruct our teams on what we had to do. We moved up to James Hill's residence fairly quickly and burst through the door, me and my team moving straight on as Tyler's took the front of the house.

After a quick sweep of the house we had found nothing, James must have known we were coming to raid him! Everything was cleared up and it was almost as if the house had never been lived in. Looking at my deflated team, I felt my anger spark, whoever had leaked this information to Hill was going to pay.

"Okay guys, let's go, there's nothing here" Tyler sighed as we all walked towards the door. However as we began to near the exit, I found myself stopping. I had a gut instinct we were missing something- something important.

"What's up victor?" Tyler asked, glancing back to me confused as to why I had stopped walking.

"Did we do a complete sweep of the area?" I asked him, looking around the cluttered hallway.

"Yeah… we didn't find anything." He said. Once again however, I got the over whelming feeling that there was something in the house.

"Do one last check please" I ordered the boys, receiving groans from all of them. They all still went back into the house however, searching every room.

"Hey victor!" One of Tyler's guys called from downstairs. "I think we got something!" I raced into the room they were gesturing at and saw a small door on the let side of the room. How had they missed that last time?

"Open it up" I ordered grimly.

**A/N: You sit at the table of the cramped coffee shop. It's a cold winter's day and you are feeling kind of down. You feel the doors to the shop open and the WHOOSH of cold wash over you. It blows your magazine of the table ad you crouch down to pick it up, at the same time someone else does to. You bash heads and you look up to glare at them.**

_**OW!**_

_**Sorry! I'm Zed Benedict, and I think you're my soulfinder…**_

**You gasp in shock and fall into their arms, Zed holds you close and whispers into your ear… **

"**You know what you have to do now, leave a review" **

**You know what to do guys, FindingSky4Life xx**


	3. Loving leanne - C3

Loving Leanne - chapter three

**A/N: A Different Benedict brother awaits you at the end of this chapter, but remember, you have to review ;) **

Leanne's POV

I pushed my small frame further into the corner of the basement, where the two walls met each other, the voices had been talking for ages now, and I know they have found me. This is the end, I can feel it! James has sent people here to kill me, oh god, I hope they do it quickly.

All suspicions of them knowing where I am is confirmed when the door creaks open. I hear low murmurs and one voice above the others, it orders them to stay put, clearly the one that held of the authority.

I hear the old wooden steps that led to my cold stone floor, groan under the weight of someone's footsteps and a firm voice call out "Anyone in here?" Once again I betray myself with the small whimper that escapes my lips, alerting the stranger of my whereabouts.

I am suddenly shocked when the white glare of a flashlight eposes me, and a soft voice whispers, " It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" lies! They all lie! He was going to kill me at the first chance he got. Using my gift I quickly discovered he was a savant. I feel myself begin to shake, there was no way I was going to get out of this now. Had it have been just him, I would have tried to make a run for it but he had all of them people waiting upstairs.

If I couldn't make a run for it however, I could try and fight him, there was no way I could take him, but I could try. I jumped up and ran at him, however, I had failed to notice the second figure that was standing next to him. The guy pushed me back with so much force I flew into the wall and felt a sickening crack as it came into contact with my head.

"Tyler! What are you playing at?" The first one exclaimed angrily, "She's just a little girl"

"Don't be so soft Victor" The other one replied "Besides, she's not a little girl, she is just incredibly small, look how mature her features are, she is our age at least" he concluded.

The room began to spin slightly but I clutched on to reality with every fibre in my body. I prayed with every last shred of hope that these were maybe the good guys, but I knew, that in the back of my mind, my common sense was sneering at me. What good guys attack the victim?

"Doesn't mean you had to throw her against the wall! She is half our size" He retorted.

"No her running at us meant I had to throw her against the wall Victor Seriously, you don't even know the girl, let's just get the job over with"

I felt like a building on a demolition site, every ounce of hope was bulldozed, destroyed and scattered into the weakest corners of my mind.

This is it, a voice in my head told me. This is the day you are going to die. I expect myself to feel some sort of grief, or upset but I don't. In some strange way that comforts me though, because at least I wouldn't have to live my final moments writhing in the memories that have tortured me since James locked me down here.

I closed my eyes and felt completely at peace, it was my time to go, and I was completely okay with it.

_Fight! _

My eyes flew open at the all too familiar voice, a voice I thought I would never hear again – my fathers. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, my father wouldn't want me to just give up! The only way I could make him proud would be to fight until the very end.

Too weak to get to my feet, I tried to speak to my intruder, beg him for my release. But words failed me, when I opened my mouth and they wouldn't come out. I didn't give up though, I knew he was a savant, so there was one thing left to try…

_Please don't hurt me._

I was not shocked by the vulnerability my voice carried, however it was strange to hear it again, after so long. The guy still hadn't replied, and I looked at him to take in his reaction, god maybe I had made him angry!

However the guy just looked at me with a dumbfounded expression, then he crouched in front of me and cupped my chin in his hands, I flinched away from the action, terrified- until his telepathic reply knocked me down for the kill.

_I will never hurt you._

Soulfinder.

The word carried so much meaning, it was everything. The power from the message exploded inside my head as I felt a huge wave of happiness spread throughout my body. I found myself momentarily forgetting where I was, the situation I was in. colours flashed around my brain and exploded, a complete spectrum, warm yellows and vibrant reds. I looked up at_ my _soulfinder and met his eyes. The word carried so much for me, but what if he didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't want to know me!

As I put my current situation and my current revelation together I realised just how grim the situation was, my soulfinder had been sent to kill me. It was never meant to happen like this, I had always imagined it to be perfect, somewhere beautiful, not a crappy basement I had spent years of my life trapped in.

I looked down at the floor as a single tear rolled down my cheek and splashed onto the floor. It was followed by another, and another.

"Hey, don't cry" A soothing voice said, washing a sense of calm over me. My soulfinder was still crouched down in front of me and he wiped the tear from my face and helped me up. "I'm Victor, what's your name?"

"Leanne" I whispered, praying he wouldn't notice how much I was shaking. "Please don't hurt me!" I blurted.

"Is that what you think?" Victor asked, his face softening. "Leanne, we are here to help you, I'm Victor Benedict and this is Tyler Reynolds, were with the FBI."

I felt like I was about to faint with relief, the exhaustion of the emotional strain began to kick in and I felt my legs give out on me. Victor caught me before I hit the floor and scooped me into his arms.

"it's okay" He whispered "I'm never going to let anybody hurt you ever again"

And with that, I passed out.

**It's your first day of college. You are really nervous but excited at the same time, it's a long way from home and you really want to make it work. You take one last look at your outfit in the mirror and grin, you look good. **

**Grabbing your bag you close the door to your dorm room and walk onto campus with your room mate who is really nice! You pull out your timetable and see your first class is English Literature. You get lost along the way however and end up arriving seconds before the class is about to start. **

**There is only one seat left next to a really good looking boy right at the front, you sigh to yourself as you hoped to have blended in more by now. All eyes are on you as you walk up to the seat and sit down. The class begins and the boy turns to face you. **

"**Hi" he says, offering his hand to shake "I'm Will benedict, as soon as you review, I have a feeling we will be great friends!" **

**You smile and introduce yourself to him, maybe this class isn't going to be so bad after all. **

**Little did either of you know, fate had already paired you as you would soon find out. **


	4. Loving leanne - C4

Loving Leanne - chapter four

**Disclaimer: I do not own finding sky or any of the characters that appear in the finding sky series, all credit goes solely to Joss Stirling.**

**A/n: There's yet another Benedict brother at the end of the chapter ;) You know what to do guys xx**

Victors POV

I stared at the beautiful girl in the crisp white bed. Taking a deep breath for the first time since I first laid eyes on her. I completely freaked out when she passed out in my arms, which was when it really hit me I think, she was _mine_, my soulfinder. I thought I was going to lose her.

I don't think I have ever moved so fast in my life – before I knew it, Leanne was in the car and I was driving her to hospital. The doctors told me that her body had shut down due to the massive stress and trauma she had been through, and that she would wake up in her own time. The only reason I was any form of calm right now, is because they reassured me she was in no pain.

I knew I would have to call my family soon, and tell them the news, but for now I just relished in the company of my soulfinder. The word sent chills down my spine every time I thought about it. I had fund her! And she was perfect.

I was desperately trying to keep my mind occupied with thoughts focusing on Leanne, and not what she had been through instead, because the word rage didn't even begin to cover it. Just looking at her, you tell she had been to hell and back, her arms where covered in green blue and black bruises. Some of them looked old, like they were healing, whereas others looked like they were done yesterday.

I reached to hold Leanne's hand but as I did my fingers brushed along her wrist. I felt uneven skin and turned her hand over to expose a long jagged scar starting from her palm and reaching her elbow. Fury surged through me like an electrical pulse and I realised I couldn't sit here and over analyse things, I needed my brothers.

Pulling out my phone, I called Trace. We had always been the closest, what with us both having the same field of work in law enforcement and a close age gap. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Vic what's up?" He asked cheerfully into the phone, he was always in a permanent good mood now he had found Diamond, something I was greatly anticipating for me and Leanne.

"I need you help Trace, I don't know what to do" I said honestly, letting my calm and cool composure drop for the first time in years. It pained me to even look at Leanne and see what I had let her go through in my absence, I am her soulfinder, I am supposed to protect her!

"Where are you, I'm on my way." he answered immediately and I heard rustling in the background as he moved around.

I gave him the hospital address and he hung up, stating he would be there in 15 minutes. I sat down and sighed, feeling broken. I was glad Trace was on his way, I needed my brothers right now, I couldn't get through this on my own.

As promised, Trace arrived to the hospital 13 minutes later. When he walked in the room and took in the scene in front of him, I was immediately bombarded with questions. I quickly explained the situation to him and pained expression crossed his face.

"I'm so sorry Vic" he said placing his hand on my shoulder, "I can't even begin to imagine…" He trailed of. We sat in silence for a few moments and I watched Leanne sleep, she had a slight frown on her face and I'm sure she was dreaming of all the unpleasant things I had letter suffer through. When she woke up she was going to hate me.

"Stop it" Trace demanded, out of the blue. Tearing, my eyes from Leanne's face I met his gaze.

"What" I asked him.

"Stop blaming yourself" He stated simply. "You've always had a knack of blaming yourself when something goes wrong victor, but this was completely out of your control, there was nothing you could have done about it. So stop"

I close my eyes and inhale the stuffy hospital air. "You're wrong though Trace, I had been studying the James hill case for a long time. I missed so much, I didn't even notice he had a hostage girl in his basement! And I had done surveillance on him, I had sat in that car for hours watching him, looking for something out of the ordinary to bring him in, and I noticed nothing. She was there in pain all along and I didn't have the faintest idea of what she was going through. I was so consumed in my pity party for myself, I didn't even notice that the one thing I was searching or was right in front of my eyes! If I had done my job better, I could have prevented some of her pain!" I didn't realise how much my voice had raised until I finished practically shouting at the top of my lungs.

Trace looked at me in sheer shock, I would too, I was a failure. "Is that what you think Vic?" He asked. "You are not to blame for this – that Bastard is! And don't you worry, were gonna get him, you just focus on looking after you soulfinder" I grunt in reply and shift my weight in my chair so I'm facing Leanne again.

He sighs lightly "It's time to call mum and dad, we need their help" He says getting up a leaving the room, no doubt to call them.

Suddenly Leanne gasps and starts to wriggle around on the bed frantically, her eyes flying open. I jump out of my chair and kneel by her side, stoking her hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, you're safe" I whisper to her. She stops what she's doing and turns to me, her eyes wide and frightened.

"V-v-victor?" She asks quietly, as a single tear falls from her eye. My heart breaks in two as I watch her upset. Another crashing revelation hits me when I realise my world is now centred around her.

"Yep, it's okay sweetheart, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore" I say softly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore" She says, now full on sobbing. I sit down on the bed and pull her onto my lap.

"I won't baby, I won't. You're safe with me now, I promise." As the words leave my mouth, I know it's a promise I will keep, or die trying.

**A/n: **

**Darkness. **

**It surrounds, you consumes you, it overpowers your thought of survival as white hot pain flows through your body, unmerciful and cruel. You're not stupid, you know this is it. This is the day you die. You slip into a never ending universe of darkness. **

"**Hello!" **

"**Hey, you there cupcake?" **

"**Common, just show me you're awake" **

**You groan as your head explodes, a painful headache that's not helped by the idiot that's shouting. You open your eyes and take in the white hospital room, and the extremely good looking doctor that's standing in front of you. **

**He smiles at you and you're heart skips a beat, which doesn't exactly seem helpful seen as you just nearly died. **

"**The names Xavier Benedict" The doctor says holding out his hand for you to shake. "You can call me Xav though" **

**He walks over, knocking a jug of water of the side table in the process. Without thinking, you use your gift to suspend it in the air, saving the cleaners the mess.**

_**Your a savant? **_**Xav asks you telepathically. But your thoughts are too shocked to rely for a moment.**__

**But when you do, you see Xav's expressions change and his face lights up like a Christmas tree.**

_**Hi, soulfinder. I finally found you! Now all that's left to do is review...**_


	5. Loving leanne - C5

Loving Leanne – chapter five

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in Joss Stirling's 'Finding Sky' series, Leanne however, is all mine.**

Leanne's POV

I look at the white room I woke up in, everything is pristine and perfect, a complete contrast to the nightmare I was stuck in only this morning. Everything felt like a dream, so surreal, I couldn't believe I had finally escaped from all the pain, from James, and thanks to my soulfinder! I didn't want to go to sleep, as I feared if I was to go to sleep, I would wake up back in the basement, and realise none of this ever happened.

I still wasn't 100% sure if I could trust Victor – but I was raised on the fairy-tale of soulfinder's, just like any other savant and I really wanted to believe in him. It wasn't like he had given me any reason not to either. He had been amazing ever since he found me however that was half the problem. Nothing was ever that perfect, I learnt that from James.

I groaned in pain, then clamped my hand over my mouth, James gets angry when I make unnecessary noise, what if victor did to?

Victors head snapped up and he walked over to my bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered. Victor looked at me confused.

"What for?" He asked.

"Making a noise" I squeaked. He lifted up his hand I flinched back and braced myself for the slap. When it didn't come however, I opened one eye to find Victor staring at me with a horrified expression on his face.

"You really think I'm going to hit you?" He whispered. I feel the anxiety raise inside of me, I didn't know how to answer this question, what did he want me to say? What would happen if I got it wrong?

"I want you to tell me the truth!" He exclaimed, "Nothing will happen to you if you get it wrong Leanne, I'm not like James!" shit! I must have left my shields down – something I rarely ever do. "I'm going to ask you again, did you think I was going to hit you Leanne?"

I feel myself getting flustered, I opened my mouth to answer him, but no words came out. My heart started pounding faster and I felt like a bird trapped in a cage. I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being boxed into a corner, I didn't know Victor – did he expect me just to fall in love with him and trust him immediately!

Making a rash decision I scrambled out of the bed and threw open the door. I heard victor shout from behind me, but ignored him. I had just got my freedom back, I wasn't going to lose it again! I began to run own the corridor, tears streaming down my cheeks, when I ran straight into a solid chest.

Whoever they were, they were strong. I felt myself falling backwards and landed on my back however, I couldn't afford to waste any time, Victor would catch up with me soon!

"Waoh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there you just ran out of nowhere- hey are you alright?" the guy I had ran into asked. He was really tall and I was immediately intimidated by him. Next to him was a pretty blonde girl that was half his size. She was staring at the floor, with two cups of coffee in her hands from the hospital cafeteria.

The blonde girls head suddenly snapped up to meet my eyes alarmed and concerned. She nudged the giant and whispered "Zed, she needs help, her colours are terrified"

Jumping back up onto my feet I pushed past the little blonde girl and the giant that had knocked me over, the last thing I needed was for them to alert the doctors of my whereabouts, they would tell Victor!

"Wait!" The giant called back, but I continued running. I looked back let out a sigh of relief when he was only looking back and not following me.

_Leanne! Come back, just please come back. I can't lose you, I've only just found you. _

Victors telepathic plea made me cry even harder as I stumbled out of the hospital entrance, exhausted. I had been locked in that basement so long, it had destroyed every last bit of my stamina. I crouched down beside the exit to telling myself it was only to regain my breath, but in reality it was to cry, and I did, I sat on the floor silently rocking myself as mammoth sized sobs racked through my body.

"Hey are you alright there?" A guy's voice asked. I looked up and he took a double take. "Leanne?" He asked confused. He had Hispanic features and a kind face. I racked m brain for how I knew him, or how I knew his name. I came up blank though.

"D-Do I know you?" I hiccupped, still in a state from my mini breakdown.

"No" He explained, sitting down next to me. "I'm Trace Benedict"

I felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over me. "Benedict?" I whispered, my heart hammering.

"I see you've met my brother then" an all too familiar voce said from behind me. I turned around and stared at a very nervous looking Victor Benedict.

"I'll give you guys sometime alone and tell mum and dad we've found her Vic" Trace said, before getting up and turning to me "It was nice to meet you Leanne" and with that he was gone, leaving me alone with Victor.

"Hey" Victor said awkwardly, sitting down on the floor next to me.

"Hey" I replied nervously.

"I'm sorry" He blurted, and I looked over at him shocked "What happened in the room" He explained, "Came across completely the wrong way, I never meant to scare you, or make you feel trapped. I just…" He sighed and trailed off, looking tortured.

It was then that I realised how much of a fool I had been. I had always thought about soulfinder's, but I realised I didn't actually understand it, until now. Looking at Victor I knew I could never leave him. He looked so deflated, so distraught, because of me, I thought to myself. I had been so blind not to notice what a perfect gentleman my soulfinder really was. He was nothing like James.

Mustering up all the confidence I could find from myself I reached over and took Victors hand. He looked over at me shocked and then his face lit up. I found myself smiling along with him, happy that he was happy, if that makes any sense.

"I'm sorry too" I said holding a hand up to silence him as he tried to protest. "No, I need to apologise. I didn't realise that you were not like James. Being locked down in that basement for so many years, I guess I forgot that not all men are like him. You remind me of my father you know – He would fight till the end for me"

Victor smiles and rubs the back of my hand comfortingly. "Sounds like a great man" He replied.

"Yeah" I whispered, a pang of sadness as I thought of what I had lost, what James had taken from me. "He was"

Victor sighed. "I know it's going to be hard for you Leanne, I know you're not going to be able to get over this overnight and I want you to know I will be with you every step of the way. You're not alone in this, ad were going to get him, James is going to pay for what he has done to you and you're family."

I felt the overwhelming feeling of home as I met Victor's eyes. "Thank you" I whispered. There was so many emotions running through right now, I didn't know what to think, but there was one thing I was sure of. I was lucky to have Victor Benedict as my soulfinder.

**A/n: You jog around the perimeter of the court to stay warm, you were currently waiting for you replacement tennis partner, seen as your usual partner, Kelly, was home ill. You check you watch impatiently but fail to become angry due to that fact, that even though you had been here for 10 minutes, they still had another 15, before they were officially late. **

**As your waiting, your eye is caught by a really good looking guy, he is just your type, with the whole studious look going on. You drop your gaze in shock when you realise he is still walking towards you. You look up as he enters your derelict court. **

**He approaches you and holds out his hand to shake "Yves Benedict, I'm playing tennis with you today?" He trails off shy and you smile warmly at him. You dip into your gift to look at his background, and realise he is a savant. **

_**Hi **_**you say telepathically letting him know you too, are a savant. **

**His jaw goes slack and he looks at you in shock**_**. **_

_**Its you! Now all that's left to do is review…**_


	6. Loving leanne - C6

Loving Leanne – chapter 6

A/n: this is totally a shout out to the amazing guest comment that I received last night (You were under the name hello)! Your comment actually made my day! Thank you xx

Leanne's POV 

"Xav is a jackass, he had it coming to him" Victor joked, I had been listening to him fill me in on his family for about an hour now, and the stories he had to tell where priceless. I couldn't say I didn't envy him, because I definitely did, I had always wanted a large family. However, it was safe to say that none deserved one more than Victor. The way he spoke of his family and the fondness he held for his brothers really broadcasted what a strong sense of family this guy held. You could just tell that he was the kind of guy that would take a bullet for his family.

"So what happened after?" I asked licking someone chocolate ice cream of my spoon. Since there had been no serious injuries to my health, Victor had convinced the doctors to release me, with a little help from his level of status of course. We were currently sitting in 'Del-rays Ice cream parlour' and can I just say, Ice cream is the gift of god!

Victor grinned. "Crystal went crazy, like batshit crazy, she didn't talk to him for a whole week" me and victor both let out a long laugh and continued eating our ice creams. There was a moment of silence between us – not the awkward kind, a nice kind, comftable.

"Your family sounds lovely" I said to Victor sincerely "I had always wished I was from a large family, you're really lucky Victor."

He reaches over the table and takes my hand, "They are your family to now Leanne, you will fit-in in no time, you'll see." I can't help the smile that appears on my face.

"So, there's a few things we need to talk about" Victor says, his expression becoming serious. "Obviously I know what's happened" he said referring to our earlier conversation, in which I had told him everything that had happened with James. "And I don't think it would be safe for us to live in my flat in Denver for now" He explains.

"Okay" I nod, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well at the moment, we are still searching for James, making it unsafe for us to be alone." He starts "so I think the best idea is for us to stay back home with my family – just until James is taken into custody and I can guarantee your safety" He finishes.

I gulp. The thought of staying with Victor's family terrified me. What if they didn't like me? Putting these worries into the grand scheme of things, I knew I shouldn't really care, I mean I should be worried about James coming back for me. And believe me – I was. But for now that was out of my control, this wasn't. However, I wasn't going to voice my concerns to Victor, he had enough to worry about without having to play mediator with me and his family.

"Okay" I nodded.

Victor looked up at me, clearly shocked by my co-operation to his solution. "Okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah okay"

"Your amazing, you know that?" he said "Most girls would have freaked by now"

I let out a nervous laugh, if only you knew Vic, if only you knew. Victor looked back up and studied my face for a second.

"Your freaking out aren't you" He laughed,

"Yep" I squeaked. Victor threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter, something I got the feeling he didn't do often, as he had the whole, 'Im-Victor-benedict-Mr-hot-shot-serious-guy-that's-gonna-arrest-you' thing going on.

"Well don't, they're going to love you! Trace already likes you and he's only met you for like 5 seconds!" he reassured me.

"Thank you" I said suddenly.

"For what?" Victor smiled, a hint of confusion in his expression.

"For being here" I replied, playing with my fingers nervously.

"Well get used to it" Victor states, grabbing hold of my hands and raising them to his lips. "Because I'm going to be around for a lot longer."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Victor asked, as we stood outside of the very house I was locked in for what feels like an eternity. "We can just buy you all new stuff" He offers.<p>

As tempting as it sounded I push the offer out of my train of thoughts. "No, don't be silly, there is no point in wasting money if it's all still here." Truth be told, when Victor had said about buying me a new wardrobe, and I had said about this place instead, I had no idea whether James had left our rooms as they were or not.

I hoped he had though, because it wasn't just clothes that I wanted from what had once been the place I had called home. There was pictures and letters from my mother, and he locket my father had given me on my sixth birthday – all things that held a great deal of sentimental value to me and all things that could never be replaced.

Gripping Victors hand tightly I walked towards the empty house and opened the door. Two of Victor's colleagues stood either side of the entrance, ensuring no one could enter the house and get to me and Victor while I packed me things – if they were still there. I reached the top of the stairs and stood outside what used to be my bedroom door. Victor squeezed my hand comfortingly, not needing words to deliver the comfort his presence was providing me. Who would have thought this would be so hard?

Closing my eyes and going for it I swung open the door to my bedroom and let out a huge sigh of relief. Everything was exactly how I left it, the morning of my 17th birthday.

I walked into the room and trailed, my fingers over the tops of the frames, with various pictures inside of them; there was the ones of m and my best friend, Georgie. The ones of me and my mother, all with me incredibly young of course, and one that made my eyes well up for what seemed like the hundredth time today - it was strikingly beautiful and simple, yet so perfect in every way. It was me and my father. Taken a few months before he was murdered -at the lake house he owned in England, we were sitting on a bench. The gorgeous water sparkled from the sunlight behind us and the trees crated a perfect background. However the background was not what I was focusing on in the picture, it was my father. I never noticed how much pain his eyes held until now. As I looked at the picture I could see the smile was faked for the first time. No matter how much I would like to believe it, I was not enough for my father, he could truly not live without his soulfinder.

It was tragic, yet in some ways almost poetical. James had wanted my father to feel pin, he gave him death, something he thought my father wouldn't want. Yet the joke was on him, because he gave my father something no one else would have thought of, not even James's himself. He gave my father a get out of jail free card as such, an escape. An escape from all the pain and hurt. My father was finally where he belonged, at my mother's side. And for the first time in for ever I finally understood. I finally let him go.

After that I moved relatively quickly, just wanting to get out of the house. The only time I had to it now was James and that was not a connection I wanted to cherish or reminisce. In a matter of minutes I had a large suitcase and several hand luggage packed with photos, clothes, makeup and shoes.

Victor helped me carried my bags downstairs and we got into his car, we hadn't spoken yet and I appreciated him respecting my need for some alone time, to come to terms with everything, I really had struck the gold with my soulfinder.

"Where to now?" I asked victor as we pulled out of the driveway.

He grinned at me "My parents"

"Oh" que the nerves ladies and gentlemen, que the nerves.

The ride to his parents was about an hour away and me and Victor sent most of that time playing 20 questions, getting to know each other. I had currently learnt that his favourite colour was blue, his favourite brother was Trace and he had a passion for skiing. I also learnt that he was a bit of a workaholic and that his mother was a small Latino women. His parents owned a ski slope, and that the youngest sons worked there on the weekend.

However, I could not pretend that the nerves weren't there forever, and in what seemed like no time. Victor was pulling into the driveway of the Benedict residence.

**A/n: You fly through the doors in a frantic rush, it was never meant to happen like this! You never meant to kill him! The scene plays over and over in your head. Him attacking you, you pushing him off, him slipping and hitting his head on the side of the table. **

**Guilt wrenches through you like a million blades stabbed into you. You hear sirens and look up as a police car pulls up, two men get out and you lock eyes with one of them. There presence brings an overwhelming wave of calm, and you feel yourself walking towards them. **

"**I'm officer Trace Benedict ma'am, your neighbours have reported some disturbing noise appearing from your home, and they suspect a break in?" **

**You can't hold it in anymore and burst into tears, explaining everything, the break in the attack, is death. The officer does not hold you prejudice and suspicion as you feared they would, but in fact he trusts you. **

**He makes you a tea to calm your nerves and offers a small smile. Using your gift you try sway his future to one of happiness, when you realize he has shields up. **

_**You're a savant? **_**You ask him telepathically. At first you are confused when his face lights u and he looks at you like you are the most important person in the world, but then his telepathic message hits you like a tonne of bricks. **

_**Don't forget to review.**_

**Soulfinder. **


	7. Loving leanne - C7

Loving Leanne - chapter 7

A/n: there is totally enough fluff to make cotton candy proud in this chapter, don't forget to review guys xx

Victors POV 

I looked over at Leanne and she smiled nervously at me. Smiling back I took the time to take in her appearance for what felt like the millionth time today. She really was gorgeous, with long chocolate brown hair and a petite face that resembled an angel. I didn't need a doctor to tell me how undernourished she was though, you could practically see her bones.

"Ready?" I asked her, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Ready" She replied.

We got out of the car and walked up the stairs of the wooden porch, however we didn't get a chance to knock on the door before it flew open. Leanne jumped and I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me. She leaned in and I smiled, rejoicing in the fact she was accepting my touch.

My mother was the first to fly out of the house, followed by Phoenix and Sky.

As soon as my mother saw me and Leanne together she burst into tears and wrapped her up into a hug. "Thank you for saving my son" She said to Leanne softly, but I still heard.

To my surprise instead of pulling back Leanne returned my mother's embrace with an uneasy laugh "I think it was the other way around Mrs Benedict"

My mother clucked her tongue and placed her hand on Leanne's cheek, "Please, call me Karla darling, we are family now"

Sky suddenly gasps and we all look up at her. "You're the girl from the hospital!" she exclaims and Leanne flushes red with embarrassment, I look at her confused but she shakes her head, silently telling me she will tell me later.

Then I'm distracted once again as Phoenix skip's up to me and bumps my shoulder. "You found her Vic!" I grinned and wrapped my arm around my little sister. Me and Phoenix got off to a rough start when Yves first found her, but the Pixie like girl with a quick tongue had grown on me. Out of all my brothers soulfinder's, Phoenix was my favourite.

"Hey" I heard that! Sky sulked in jest, sticking her tongue at me. I tweaked her plait and she batted my hand away, grinning like a child with a candy bar. I rolled my eyes as Phoenix whistled. "You're in trouble now Vic" She sang.

Copying Sky I poked my tongue out at her, when I heard a new voice join in on the banter. "Real mature Vic, always knew you were a child at heart" Xav walked over and smiled at Leanne.

"I'm Xav, the better looking of all the brothers, you have my commiserations for being stuck with this idiot" He said, gesturing in my direction. Leanne let out a little giggle and then covered her mouth in shock, looking at me apologetically. Xav burst into laughter along with Sky and Phoenix, and I even I couldn't help but crack a smile. Leanne really was adorable.

"Please excuse my sons terrible manners" dad apologised to Leanne with a warm smile, "I can assure you that we did not raise him that way" Leanne let out a real laugh this time as Xav feigned being shot in the heart. "I'm Saul Benedict, Victor's father" he said holding out his hand to shake.

Leanne took it and smiled. "It's a nice to meet you Mr Benedict" She said quietly. My father laughed, and shook his head "Please, as my wife said call me Saul, we are family now." Leanne nodded looking slightly overwhelmed.

I wasn't the only one that noticed though, because sky clapped her hands together and said "How about we go inside, were still on the porch" she giggled. I shot her grateful smile as everyone began filing in and waited back with Leanne.

"You okay?" I asked, looping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me.

"Yeah" she breathed out, resting her head against my chest. "Your family is great Victor" she said, her voice muffled by my shirt.

_I can only hold your mother of for so long Victor, hurry up, before she comes out to get you_ Phoenix's telepathic message was filled with humour, but I knew she was right, if we didn't go in soon, they would come out. _  
><em> 

Leanne looked up at me and smiled. I swear, my whole world just fell into place, at that moment I knew I was exactly where I was supposed to be. Every stress, every problem melted away and Leanne became my only focus, keeping her safe, making her happy – that was all that mattered to me.

"What are you looking at goofball" Leanne teased, a radiating smile still on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Goofball huh?" I suddenly dropped my hands down to her midriff and started tickling her. She shrieked in laughter and began to squirm. I let her break free of my hold and she immediately ran off. Laughing, I chased after her.

"There's no point in running, I'll still catch you" I called after her.

She spun around to face me "Are you sure about that Mr Benedict?" I grinned and walked over to her.

"Always"

I noticed my heart begin to beat a bit faster and my gaze dropped down to her lips. I slowly closed the remaining distance between us, giving her a chance to stop me.

She didn't.

The second our lips met, nothing else was important. Leanne was everything I needed, everything I wanted. Her body fit perfectly into my arms and her hands tangled into my hair. We both pulled back at the same time and I rested my forehead against hers, both of us smiling like Cheshire cats.

I opened my mouth to tell Leanne three little words that I realised the second I laid eyes on her.

"Leanne I-"

"Well, well, well, look who's getting all hot and steamy in the front garden" Xav whistled coming over to us. "You're lucky we don't have neighbours" he said, winking at Leanne. "Otherwise you would have been putting on one hell of a show for them"

I groaned out loud. "Xav, could you become more of an idiot?" I asked, exasperated.

Xav grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Ignoring him, I looked at Leanne. "It's okay to want to hit him, half the time even crystal wants to kill him"

Leanne just looked at me confused. "Who's crystal?" She asked.

"That would be me" Crystal said, walking into the yard. "We haven't actually met yet, your Leanne right?"

Leanne nodded and smiled shyly "Hi" Crystal grinned and pulled Leanne into a hug. "Were going to be great friends, I can already tell" And with that, he grabbed Xav and dragged him back into the house, leaving us once again alone.

I looked at Leanne, a rolled my eyes. She laughed out loud "Never a dull moment here is there?" She said, her little giggle like bells.

I shook my head. "Nope, common lets go inside before they organize a full blown search party"

I guess them 3 little words would have to wait I thought sighing to myself softly.

**A/n: you've been running from the past for too long now, it's quite ironic really as the guy stood in front of you claiming to be your soulfinder can look back on it. **

"**Please" Uriel begs you, making you feel like you've kicked a puppy. "Your my soulfinder, please don't do this." **

**You stumble back and fall over, Uriel is by you in seconds helping you up and pulling you into his arms. You become a stone, stiff and unmoving – refusing to return his embrace. However this does not derail him, but in fact he holds you closer. After a while you find yourself melting into his embrace. **

"**I know you are scared" He murmurs into your hair, not breaking contact. "But please, can we sit down and talk about this, I will help you, you don't have to be scared of me!" you finally break and agree to go for a coffee with him. **

**His face lights up and he offers you his hand.**

"**Great, now all you have to do is review and we can leave" **


	8. Loving leanne - C8

Loving Leanne – chapter 8

A/n: shout out to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx, for your continued support and comments, thanks you're amazing!

Leanne's POV

I sit back on the plush sofa and relish in the silence I am surrounded by. Everyone was somewhere else, all vanishing to different places to wind down for the night. Getting up from the sofa I moved over to stand at the window. Victor had relieved a call during dinner, and hadn't come back since. I was a bit shell shocked when he disappeared at first. I mean he just left me at the dinner table with all of his family! After a few bad joke from Xav, and some flying paella though, I began to find myself feeling at home.

I was absolutely exhausted, and I really needed to go to sleep. However I was to wound up with adrenaline from today's events to even think about actually closing my eyes. Taking one last look at victor I sigh and walk back to the sofa, he looks so worried about something – I really hope he is okay.

I hear somebody clear their throat and look up to see crystal standing in the doorway to the sitting room. I smile warmly for her and gesture for her to come in.

"Hey" she says sitting on the other sofa, opposite my one.

"Hi" I smiled, eyes flitting back to the window, willing Victor to come back in.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked, looking at me intently. "And not the bullshit answer you gave everybody at dinner." I looked up at her, surprised by her bluntness. She looked me dead in the eye, and a small smile crept across my face. She reminded me of my best friend, Melanie. The smile slipped of my face as I was reminded of everything I had lost.

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean it's kind of a lot to get used to. I know it must be frustrating for Victor as well, having to put up with everything. I just, I feel like I'm such a disappointment to him." I said, my voice getting quitter towards the end.

That was the crux of it really, now that I had seen what Victor's world was really like, I felt like I was a cupcake in a shop of 5 tier high wedding cakes. I was lacking he wow-factor everyone had here, instead carrying masses of baggage and tears.

Crystal smiled at me, and instead of seeing pity, I saw understanding. "You know, you're not the only one that feels like that" She smiled and moved to sit next to me. "When I first met Xav, I thought I was a dud savant. I couldn't do telepathy without getting sick, and I had what seemed like the most boring ability there was. I could find lost things, like car keys and jumpers. The benedict family had arrived, and they were this amazing, unified family base of talents. They all had something amazing going for them, and I had no choice but be intimidated. And Xav, he had an extraordinary talent. When I first realised we were soulfinder's, I remember wondering how I was ever going to feel any self-worth standing next to him. But I realised right from the first kiss, your soulfinder is the one person that is your equal, there is no competition, no higher league. You complete each other, you are parts of the other. They can't be amazing without them, and you can't be a dud if they are not… what I'm trying to say Leanne, is anything that you are feeling now, it will pass. Your place is here, you're a benedict now and believe me, there is no way you could ever be a disappointment to Victor."

We remained silent for a while, just letting Crystals words sink in.

"Thank you" I said suddenly, breaking the comftable silence.

"For what?" She asked, brushing her curly hair out of her face.

"For helping – more than you know."

She laughed and puffed out her chest, doing a perfect impression of Xavier. "What can I say, I'm just that amazing" She said smoothly, just like Xav.

We both burst into hysterical laughter and continued to talk about the Benedict's, Crystal filling me in on the embarrassing stories she had heard about Victor. We had an amazing time, and two pots of ben and jerry's and a half a season of pretty little liars, I knew I had found a true friend in this crazy whirlwind of a day.

"Well, I'm beat, I'm going to go to bed -do you want me to show you to victor's old room?" She asked, getting up from the sofa.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I think I'm going to wait for Vic"

"Okay, see you in the morning" She said walking out of the room.

"Crystal, wait!" I called, getting up from the sofa and walking into the hall.

Crystal turned, halfway up the stairs. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You said, you couldn't do telepathy, without it making you sick. How did you get over it?"

Crystal gave me a dazzling grin and replied. "Me and Xav made out own rules." And with that she walked upstairs leaving me standing all alone in the hall.

_x_x_

I don't know how long I waited for victor in the living room, before I feel asleep. I know it was late however, when he scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs, kissing my forehead and whispering "I love you Leanne"

I was just too tired to reply.


	9. Loving leanne - C9

Loving Leanne chapter 9

Victors POV

I woke up the next morning with a crushing headache. That would probably be because I had spent nearly all of my evening arguing with work as to why I would not be coming next week.

I had lost.

I was furious, that they could not understand how important the soulfinder bond was. Instead they were more concerned with the case, and catching James. I was desperate to catch James too, of course, but at the moment I felt like Leanne needed me here, she didn't really know or trust my family yet, I couldn't just leave her!

Getting up from the floor, I glanced over to the bed, feeling a bolt of shock strike through me when I realised she wasn't there. Picking up my t-shirt of the floor I threw it on, racing downstairs. I checked every room, she wasn't in any. I felt fear isolate my veins as the thought of James crossed my mind… what if he had taken her!

I heard a screaming come from the front yard and rushed through the door, not bothering stop for shoes. There was Leanne_ screaming _with laughter as her and crystal threw snow each other. My mood doing a full 360, I leaned against wall with my arms crossed, smiling as the continued to chase each other. It was amazing to see Leanne smile, laugh and act like a normal 24 year old.

I heard footsteps and saw Xav walking towards me, a cup of coffee cup in his hand.

"My bets on the giant" He laughs, referring to crystal. Shaking my head I looked at him and smiled.

"You're on"

"GO ON CUPCAKE!" Xav yelled, causing them to notice out presence, I sent him a glare and he shrugged. Idiot.

They brushed themselves of and began to walk over to us, Crystal leant over and whispered something into Leanne's ear, causing her to look over and, me and laugh. I looked into the window, confused and found nothing wrong, shrugging it off I closed the gap between me and Leanne, meeting her halfway down the porch.

Her cheeks were flushed red from the cold, and her teeth began to chatter. Pulling her close to my side, I smiled down at her.

"Common, let get you in the warm"

"Erm Vic…" she coughed, looking like she was struggling to keep something to herself.

"Yeah" I asked, a little worried.

"Your shirts inside out"

Then she and crystal burst into laughter, tears streaming down their face. Xav looked just as confused as I did as to why this was so funny. Then we both joined in. I had a feeling that Crystal and Leanne were going to be hell together, for me… and the rest of the world.

After the girls finished their little laughing fit, thy walked past me and Xav, arms linked, leaving me and Xav with our mouths ajar. Then Xav shook his head and looked at me.

"Don't wrry Vic, Crystal won't be able to ignore this" He winked.

"Oh yes she will!" Crystal's voice called down the hall, Leanne's laughter chiming like little bells.

I laughed and walked over Xav, who was on the floor, pretending to be wounded by Crystals comment.

"You're on your own brother of mine, you're on your own."

_X_X_

I walked into the kitchen, where Leanne stood, washing the dishes. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

Then all hell broke loose.

She screamed in fear and began to kick and struggle, doing in all she could to get out of my hold. I released her quickly, surprised by her actions. She tried to rush out of the kitchen, falling over in the process. She pushed her body across the floor and scrambled to her feet, clutching a knife from the counter in both hands – her back pressed to the counter.

"NO, NO, NO!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face, in such quantity you could mistake it for a waterfall. "You're not going to get me this time James, I won't let you"

I quickly caught on that something wasn't right, she thought I was James. I put my hands up in front of me, and took a step towards her… "Leanne baby, it me, its victor… I'm not going to hurt you. Please angel, I'm not James" I said it as soothingly as I could, but in reality my heart was in my mouth.

I was usually so calm, so collected. I had been trained to deal with situation similar to these, I'd never had a problem. But now – it was so much more personal, I couldn't work out why Leanne thought I was James and that terrified me.

_XAV_! I called telepathically.

_What's up brother, lovers tiff already?_ He replied. I glanced up at Leanne, she was shivering and crying, but it wasn't cold. I took another step towards her.

"No!" she screamed hysterically. "Don't come any closer James, I will kill you! I mean it!" it was lucky I wasn't James really, because I even I could tell she wouldn't be ab to do it. Sure she was terrified, and that made people do crazy things, but her hold on the knife was loose, indicating she didn't want to hold it. And her eyes slightly widened when she said it, almost as if she had shocked herself.

_Xav, get down into the kitchen now, I'm not joking_ I fired back at him, deciding that I couldn't handle this by myself,

_On my way _he said seriously, and I could hear his feet pounding down the stairs as they creaked and bounced under his haste.

"What going on?!" Xav asked crashing into the room. He caught sight of Leanne, and stopped abruptly. "Vic" He asked, his voice grave and a lot quieter this time.

Leanne began to mutter quietly to herself, and we caught things like 'another one' and 'kill me'.

Xav looked at me.

_She having a panic attack. A bad one. We need to calm her down Vic, or this could end badly, for all of us. _

I nodded slowly, feeling helpless, I didn't know what to do, how to calm her down… when suddenly it struck me.


	10. Loving leanne - C10

Leanne's POV

Suddenly images flashed through my mind, breaking it from its terrified frenzy. Me and Victor in the car, Me and Crystal having a snow fight, Me and Victor at lunch, with Xav, at my house, Victor carrying me out from the house, Victor holding me.

Victor telling me he loved me.

I felt my heart rate slow down, and the massive pressure on my chest begin to ease slowly. I dropped to my knees, bursting into tears, and Victor was at my side in an instant. He pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair and rocking us back and forth.

"Shhhhh" He whispered into my ear, "Shhhh, you're okay, your safe"

"Victor?" I sobbed. I needed him more than ever, I depended on him more than ever now, and he had proved time and time again he was worthy of my trust. He was not like James.

"Yes baby?" He asked me quietly, rocking us back and forth.

"I-I- I think I love you too" I whispered back, burying my head into his chest.

He just held me tighter and continued to rock us, but it wasn't hard to feel the happiness them 3 little words had created for him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, or how long we would have stayed like that, if it hadn't been interrupted by Karla walking into the house with Saul, both carrying masses of shopping bags.

"What happened?" She asked sceptically and concerned at the same time, taking in my tear streaked face and Victors face of concern.

When she didn't receive a reply I looked over at Victor and then back at Karla. A look of understanding crossed her face, and she walked over and stroked my cheek. Victor had filled her in using telepathy.

"It's okay sweetie, we are going to get you out of this mess, okay?"

I nodded in reply and she clapped her hands together.

"Good, now you too get out of here and have some fun! I will handle this mess"

I was about to protest, but Victor stood up quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist and smiling at his mother, a look of appreciation crossing his face.

"Thanks mum, thanks dad, don't wait up for us!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling us out of the room.

"I said it to Yves and I will say it to you Victor Benedict, adult or not, of course we will wait up for you" Saul called down the hall. Causing Victor to laugh and me to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Old joke, from when Phee and Yves first went out" He explained. "Now common angel, we have an amazing evening to go and enjoy" He said, bowing as he opened the car door.

I stared out at the breath-taking view, unable decipher words superior enough to describe how beautiful it was.

I was currently staring out at Wrickenridge from the peak of the mountains, pure white snow lying under my feet, and the twinkling lights glowing from their windows from every individual house as the sun went to bed, and the moon made its appearance.

Victor stood behind me, his hands wrapped around my waist, me leaning against his back. We stood silently, scared that words would ruin just how perfect this moment really was. I felt like a princess, in her happily ever after. Such a serene, calm yet beautiful and breath-taking experience. If I could freeze this moment and live in it forever, I would do it in a heartbeat.

But I couldn't stop this moment, and for now that was okay. If Victor was by my side, I knew I was safe, I was secure and where I meant to be.

It seemed so crazy. We had grown to love each other in such a short time, however it felt so right. The soulfinder bond really was a magical thing, it bound too souls together, until you couldn't distinguish when one began, leaving them so mangled there was no denying how made for each other they really were.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my neck.

"Nothing" I whispered, turning in his hold, so that I now faced him.

"You want to know what I was thinking." He asked softly, a crooked smile on his face, which I had decided was my favourite smile on him. I was suddenly aware of how close we were.

"Okay" I replied, resting my head onto his chest.

"How plain this view is with you standing next to it" He stated simply, and I looked up at him.

He returned my gaze with the same intensity. Everything I felt for him suddenly bubbled up, overflowing into a huge mess of love and feeling protected, and happy and everything Victor Benedict made me feel.

"I love you Victor" I blurted suddenly and gasped at my own stupidness, clamping a hand over my mouth. _Way to ruin the moment Leanne._

Victor threw his head back and laughed at me, and I frowned. What was funny? He noticed my unamused expression and tried to sober his laughter, only managing to reduce it to an amused smile. He looked back down at me and leaned his forehead against mine and all traces of humour was gone, and the familiar intensity was back.

Victor's eyes moved down t my lips, asking permission. Granting it, I closed the gap between us pressing my lips to his.

Any doubt that either of us had about the others feelings melted away in that kiss. We felt everything, all of the love, all of the passion, it all melted into the kiss, and maximised the high.

I had never understood the saying of 'fireworks' until now, because it felt like a million of them were going of around us. And with every flash of vibrant colour they gave off and every loud BANG! Another thing I loved bout Victor buried itself deep into my heart, stealing my feelings and locking them up, Victor the only holder of the key.

"I love you too" Victor said breathlessly, as soon as we pulled away. "More than you know."


	11. Loving leanne - C11

Loving Leanne chapter 11

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO I KNOW THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN MISSING THE POPULAR BENEDICT BOY ENDINGS, BUT DON'T WORRY… THEY ARE BACK! WE HAVE ONLY GOT URIEL AND VICTOR TO DO UNTIL WE HAVE COVERED THEM ALL, SO AFTERWARDS I WILL BEGIN TO GO FURTHER INTO EACH OF THE INDIVIDUAL STORYLINES. **

**WELL I MIGHT… THAT IS IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS… YES, IM THAT EVIL! SO MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO YOUR BENEDICT SOULFINDERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTERS, AND REVIEW, FIRST IMPRESSIONS ARE EVERYTHING MY LOVLIES ;) WOULDN'T WANT TO UPSET YOUR SOULFINDERS…**

Victors POV 

The contrast between yesterday morning and this morning was massive. For one, I woke up in my own bed, instead of the floor, which believe me was a blessing in itself. However, possibly the biggest contrast t yesterday, was that I woke up with a very petite body in my arms. And as memories of Leanne flooded back into my mind, I couldn't fight the smile that crept into my mind.

I finally felt settled, happy. My world was finally centred and everything was perfect. Looking at the girl in my arms, I realised I wouldn't change a thing about her. She was perfect in every single way, her faults and scars included. I loved Leanne in ways I didn't even think I was able too, she had opened new doors and new opportunities for me, and had set me free of the curse I was stuck in before I met her.

Leanne rolled over and buried her head further into my chest, and I let out a contented sigh, wrapping my arms that bit tighter around her and closing my eyes again, this was where I was meant to be.

And that was how we continued, for the next few days. Everything was perfect, and everyone loved Leanne. We spent the remainder of the week doing various activities together, stuck in the bubble I had longed to be when I looked at my brothers and their soulfinders.

She was still wary of course, and rarely liked to be in the same room as all of my family without me and Crystal, but she was learning quickly, and slowly starting to trust them. Only yesterday, her and mum spent the day baking together in the kitchen, me sitting at the table working.

I was well aware that my time with Leanne was going to be stretched when I returned back to work- which I was yet to tell her was only next week. However, the time flew by quickly and before I knew it, we was having Sunday dinner with the whole Benedict clan.

"So…" I began, wondering if dropping this bombshell in front of my family was really the wisest idea. However, they were all looking at me patiently now, so it was too late.

"I'm going to have to go back to work tomorrow…." I trailed off, waiting for their reaction.

"I knew it!" Zed exclaimed and jumped up from his seat whooping and cheering. Xav groaned, resting his head against the table momentarily, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crisp note, slapping it into Zeds waiting hand.

"What the hell?" I asked, still not following what on earth was going on.

Zed smirked. "You see dear brother, we just knew it wouldn't be long before you felt the need to get back to work… being a work-a-holic and all" I glared at him, but obliviously, he continued. "So me and Xav made a bet that you would return back to work next week. I won, obviously -I knew you wouldn't be able to last that long!" He finished, sliding his arm back, to rest it on the back of Sky chair.

Sky shot him a glare and pushed it off. She smiled sweetly at Zed before chirping, "He lied, he just saw Victor going into work tomorrow"

"I knew it!" Xav roared, outraged "I want my money back!"

Then all chaos broke loose.

I looked at Leanne, eager to get hear her input to the situation,

Over the shouting and telepathic fruit-throwing, I looked over to Leanne, keen to take her reaction

"Hey" I said softly, standing in the doorway to our room, unsure of what to do.

"Hi" She murmured, her tone mirroring mine, indicating she felt the same way. There was a moment of awkward silence between us, neither of us quite knowing what to say.

"Look…" We both started at the same time. Laughing I used my hand to gesture 'you first', but she shook her head and said "No, go on"

"I'm really sorry about how I told you" I apologised, entering the room and sitting down next to her on the bed. "I should have told you before everyone else, I know you're not completely comftable with my family yet. It was stupid of me to believe you would be okay with it. I'm not going to work tomorrow, to hell with it, if I get fired, so what! You more important than any job-"

"VICTOR!" Leanne shouted, snapping me out of my babble, which may I add, is a first for me. "I don't want you to get fired silly" She laughed placing her hand on my cheek. "I want you to go into work tomorrow, and do what you love! Don't worry about me, I will be fine" she smiles.

I smiled at her. My heart swelling with pride. Was it possible for me to love her anymore? I've kept telling myself 'no' over the last week, but time and time again she has proved me wrong. Leanne's true personality has really began to shine over the last few weeks, and it really was beautiful.

She was the kindest, most compassionate, caring person I had ever met. Like me, she put the ones she cared for before herself, an example of that being now. She would rather sit in a room full of people she doesn't really know or trust, after everything she's been through – than let me take a bit more time of work. Just so it doesn't put my work in jeopardy and put me out.

"Victor, you love your job, any idiot can see that. What sort of girlfriend would I be if I stopped you from going?" Leanne asked, raising her eyebrow with a cute little huff. However, I just stared at her a second, a wicked grin slowly spreading across my face.

"What?" Leanne asked, her face crinkling up in confusion.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, winking at her. A huge lush spread across her face, not just stopping at her face, put also turning the tips of her ears crimson. It took all of my self-control not to burst out laughing at the very sight.

I think she knew that too, because despite her red face, a smirk crossed her lips. "God you sound like Xav…" She said, causing me to groan, that idiot was the last person I wanted to be compared to and Leanne sure knew it.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her over, causing us both to fall onto the bed. "Who told you I was your boyfriend?" I asked cockily, knowing full well that she knew I was joking.

Leanne must have noticed how close our proximity was before me, because her blush quickly faded and her hands found my cheeks. Her reply not needing any more encouragement.

"Just shut up and kiss me"

And so I did…

**A/N: you sigh as your friend continues to moan about the pointlessness of the history convention you've both attended. You even begin to find yourself wondering why you even invited her along, all she has done is complain. **

**She doesn't understand the importance of history, and why it is everything to you. And well, why would she? She isn't a savant, and she doesn't know that you gift involves the future… and the best way to find the future is to look into the past. **

"**Okay, I need coffee" She exclaims, almost knocking over one of the artefacts. You feel your cheeks flush red with embarrassment and quickly look around to see if anyone noticed. To your complete luck, there is no on in this particular exhibition, except from one guy. **

**His eye catches yours, and you find yourself mesmerised,**

**Until you're not. **

**Instead, your gift decides that it is urgent to show you something, and you involuntary let it. You have no control over your visions, or when they occur. **

**The vision is unique, not like any one you've had before, it's clearer, more profound… the clearer an image is the more likely it is to happen in your experience. However, it has to be wrong this time, because it's showing you and the guy in the exhibition… kissing? **

**You almost want to laugh as the scene plays out in your mind, the mountains providing a beautiful backdrop. That is until the guy says something that freezes your heart… **

**Soulfinder.**

**Then the vision is over, it has showed you what you need to see. You look over at the guy and see him still looking over at you, an amused smile on his face. You realise you must have been staring and curse yourself for being a dork. **

**Wondering what you should do, you debate whether you should just come out with it or not. It's too late though – because he is walking your way.**

"**Are you okay?" He asks politely and you take this moment to appreciate just how good looking he is. **

**Suddenly you find yourself to string together a coherent sentence, so instead you use telepathy. **

_**Hi**_

**He looks at you in shock, mouth ajar. So it's true then, he really is your soulfinder. You smile widely and jump into his open arms, not caring what anyone thought. His face is only inches from yours and your eyes flitter down to his lips. **

**He follows your queue and leans closer to. **

_**Wait angel, first… you've got to review. **_


	12. Loving leanne - C12

Loving Leanne chapter 12

**A/N: ****OKAY GUYS… IT'S THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR… IT'S VICTOR! SADLY THE LAST BENEDICT BROTHER AVAILABLE T YOU GUYS, SEEN AS YOU HAVE ALREADY SNATHCHED THEM UP IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! REMEMBER GUYS, ALTHOUGH EVERY BENEDICT BROTHER HAS BEEN USED NOW, I WILL STILL POST 'YOUR' ADVENTURES WITH THEM… ONLY IF YOU REVIEW THOUGH. **

**SO IM GOING TO HAVE TO SAY, 5 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL THE NEXT MINI-STORY ABOUT 'YOU' AND A BENEDICT BROTHER IS POSTED UP. SORRY, AND YES, I AM THAT CRUEL ;) XX **

Leanne's POV

"I will see you after work." Victor whispered, his forehead resting against mine. He didn't want to leave, and to be honest, I didn't want him to go. However I knew I was being stupid, Victor loved his job, I could see that. I didn't want to monopolise all his time, and pull him away from his old life.

"I know" I whispered back, as he placed his hand on my face, stroking my cheek. "Now get out of here, go to work" I joked and victor pulled an over exaggerated look of hurt.

"Oh okay, I see how it is!" he said, raising his arms, in mock exasperation.

"Good, because she's mine now Victor, go away!" Crystal exclaimed, walking out onto the porch and linking my arm with hers.

"Yeah Victor" I said, poking my tongue out childish. Victor laughed.

"Okay, okay – I see where I'm not wanted" He pecked my lips and walked towards his car, he opened the door and went to sit down, but not before he called "Leanne!"

I turned around, looking back at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised my voice didn't crack.

"I Love you" He said, flashing his crooked smile.

"I love you too" I beamed. Me and crystal waited until his car was out of sight before walking into the Benedict house hold.

It was early, but everyone was already up, and the house was bustling with life. All of Victor's brother had gone home after the dinner we had the first night I came, leaving only Zed, Xav and Crystal here. Sky was always here though, and as Yves and Phoenix lived only down the road, so was they.

"Good morning sweetie, Victor gone to work yet?" Karla asked me as I entered the kitchen. She was stood at the cutlery draw, counting out the right umber of Knives and forks as Zed and Xav set the table, placing all the compliment foods for breakfast onto the table.

"Yeah, he just left" I say, walking over to the cupboard and getting out the plates, counting them out and handing them to the boys, saving Karla the job. She smiled fondly and patted my shoulder, silently thanking me.

"Leanne?" Zed called, I looked up, surprised he was addressing me, I hadn't really spoken to him or sky yet.

"Yeah?"

"Me, my father and Sky are going white water rafting today, and we wondered if you wanted to go. You know, since none of us have really spoken yet and all?" Zed asked, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

I really wanted to say no. But I knew that Victor wanted me to get along with his family and that wasn't going to happen if I never spoke to them. Zed was making an effort, so I should to. I had to learn that not everyone was like James, and last time I took a chance, I found Victor.

"Okay" I smiled at him, nodding. He gave me a single nod back and continued setting the table. I looked up at Karla, who was smiling proudly at me. "Is there anything you need doing Karla?" I asked.

She looked around, quickly assessing the kitchen. When she spotted nothing she needed my help with she shook her head. "Nope, but breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes" she said, shooing all of us out of the kitchen.

I didn't need any more encouragement. I bolted up the stairs, my social period over, closing the door to mine and Victors room behind me, I fell back into the bed, closing my eyes and thinking about how much had changed in such a short time.

As it turned out, Xav, crystal, Yves and phoenix decided to join us. We were all currently stood at the banks, the boys fooling about, while Saul instructed me and Phoenix what to do, seen as we had never been before. I had to admit I was pretty excited. That was until sky told me about the last time she went.

"I was certain he had done it on purpose" she told me, and I eyed Zed with distrust. She saw my stare and giggled "He didn't, I mean at the time I thought he did, because he knew what was going to happen before it did. But it turns out he had just had a premonition of me falling into the water and went the wrong way about trying to stop it" I felt myself relax. Okay, so Zed didn't try to kill Sky.

Oh god, what was I even saying? I really need to calm down.

I eyed the more violent end of the rapids nervously, tightening the straps on my life jacket nervously. "Don't worry" Saul aid, placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling gently. "We won't let anything happen to you"

"Yeah" Yves scoffed. "We actually value our life's" He laughed.

Zed pulled a face. "You know what Leanne, maybe you should stay here…"

My heart lurched. "Why? Have you seen something happen to me in the water?" I asked nervously.

"No, no" Zed assured me calmly, "I've just seen a very unhappy Victor when he finds out. "He doesn't like the idea of him not being able to help you if something did go wrong."

Saul chuckled and shook his head. "That's my son" He said proudly. He looked at me. "Don't worry Leanne, we won't let anything happen, if you want to come, your more than welcome."

I eyed the rapids. As scary as they looked, it do look extremely exhilarating…

"I want to do it" I decided, walking over to the bank with the others.

Xav groaned. "Victors going to kill us"

Crystal scoffed. "Victor-smictor"

Xav looked at her and tickled her side, causing her to shriek with laughter. "Oh yeah? Well then cupcake, you can face his wrath."

Crystal pouted, and Zed rolled his eyes. "Common guys let's go!"

So off we went.

**A/N: **

"**I didn't do it!" You cry, thrashing against the steel chair in the interrogation room. "Let me out! Please! He's coming, oh god, he's going to kill me." You continue to scream until the door opens.**

**A tall serious man enters, hair tied back into a ponytail. He takes in your tear streaked face and worked up state and his eyes soften a fraction. Then they harden again and he sits down in the desk, leaning over and looking into your eyes. **

_**Who killed our agent? **_

**He asked, his voice entering your head. **

**His voice chimes and bounces around lighting up every once-forgotten dark corner. You look at hi with wide eyes. **

_**You're my soulfinder**_**.**

**You reply and his whole face lights up. **

**He takes your face into his hands and looks you in the eyes.**

"**Okay, for your own safety, you need to review, there are people here who forget to and they…" is voice drops to a whisper and he looks terrified. "Disappear…"**

**You swallow deeply and whisper "how do I stop it?"**

**He looks relieved. "All you have to do is review." **


	13. Loving leanne - C13

Loving Leanne chapter 13

"When I say he wore this cape everywhere Leanne, I truly mean everywhere" Xav laughed along with Zed and Yves. "He even wore it to bed!"

I couldn't help but giggle. We were currently in Wrickenridge café, warming up. The white water rafting had been amazing, and was definitely going to become a hobby of mine. Saul said I was a natural.

We were currently in a long conversation that I can't remember who started – About Victor. It was hilarious, Xav, Yves and Zed had been telling me all sorts of story's about his childhood, all of us girls, giggling along. I was glad I had come with them in the end, because I had proved to myself that I could do it. I was really starting to feel part of the family.

"Leanne? Yoo-who" Crystal called waving her hands in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I asked batting her hand away, and poking my tongue out in the process.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked, the others also looking at me, concern masking their face.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be…?" The smile dropping from my features as I saw how worried they were.

"You zoned out for like, 20 minutes, we were all trying to get your attention. You just didn't move or answer, you really scared us."

"What? No I didn't?" I said, looking at them all. This had to be a joke, but the all looked so scared, especially Sky. I noticed something dripping down my face and wiped it. Looking down at my hand I noticed it was red.

"Oh my god."

Xav was at my side in an instant, pressing his hands over my eyes.

"It's okay" Crystal soothed, grabbing my hand, "he's just healing you"

"What happening" I exclaimed, panic rising in my chest. I couldn't see, because Xav had is hand coving my face, but I knew they were whispering urgently about something.

"Call Victor" Zed said, as Xav removed his hands from my eyes. He and Sky helped me up and out of the booth, guiding me out of the Café and onto the sidewalk. Sky began to cry softly along with me and Zed looked helplessly between us, before pulling sky into his arms and patting my shoulder awkwardly.

"Don't worry Leanne" he said. "If there's one thing,I know is that the full force of the Benedict can fix anything."

I nod slowly, start to ask what exactly it was that Xav had found when a car pulled up, and Saul and Karla jumped out.

"Where are the others?" Saul asked seriously, his expression hard. "Inside the café on the phone to Victor." Without another word, he left, walking into the café whilst Karla looked at me gently. Wiping the fresh tears from my eyes. However, when she removed her hands from my face, I saw that they were stained red.

I was still crying blood.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered slowly, scared of the answer.

Zed and Karla looked at each other for a long time, before Karla shook her head, signalling no.

"What going on with me?" I said again, this time louder, more persistent.

Nobody answered me though, and before I knew it the others were out of the café, piling into the car.

"Common love, let's get you home." Karla said, guiding me into the car like Zed had out of the café.

"Okay" I nodded, home sounded good. I got into the car, I was sandwiched between Zed and Xav.

"Dad…" Zed growled lowly an underlining urgency to his voice.

As he did, an ear splitting pain crashed into my head, causing me to scream in excruciating pain. Xav placed his hand to my head, but nothing happened, I continued to scream. The pain was unbearable. The car ride continued like this, Crystal and Sky were crying, Phoenix and Yves whispering desperately in the back.

As soon as pulled into the benedict drive, Victor flew through the door, ripping open the car door, and carrying me out of the car. I didn't stop screaming though, the pain was too much.

I looked up at Victor through my tears and my screams, silently begging him to make it stop. He held me close, nestling his face into my hair.

"It's going to be okay baby, I promise, I'm going to make the pain go away"

I screamed until the pain disappeared.

It vanished out of thin air, just as quickly as it came, at exactly 10:02pm. Some point during this time, all of Victor's brothers and their soulfinder's had begun to arrive, one by one. Hushed voices came from the kitchen table, but I had taken no notice, screaming and screaming.

Victor had not left my side at all, he held my hand and watched with a pained expression the whole entire time. He looked up sharply at me when I stopped screaming, looking at me terrified.

"It's okay, I'm okay" I choked out, my voice so scratchy I could barely speak. Victor noticed this.

"URI" he shouted into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" A tall boy popped his head around the door, I hadn't really spoken to him yet, but he had been at the meal the first night I came.

"can you get us Xav please, and a glass of water."

Uriel grimaced, "I can get you the water, but getting Xav might need a bit more work"

"Why?" Victor snapped, looking annoyed.

"Well" Uriel scratched the back of his head. "Xav, feels responsible, you know since he couldn't stop the pain."

Victors face softened.

"That's crazy. None of us could have interfered with this" He argued.

Uri shrugged. "I know, but you know Xav, he's used to being able to have people, it knocked his confidence."

Victor sighed and rubbed his face, clearly stressed.

"Get the idiot in here" he sighed, and Uriel nodded leaving the room without another word.

"Vic…I'm…fine" I scraped out. I felt terrible, this was all my fault. Poor Xav.

Victor rolled his eyes and looked at me, clearly disagreeing.

The door creaked open, and Xav walked in looking at the floor. "Uri said you needed me…" He said, still not looking up.

Victor opened his mouth to talk but I beat him to it.

"Xavier Benedict… this is not….your….fault" I coughed and it felt like razors ripping through my throat. "You…did…everything you could!"

Xav looked at me, eyes wide. Then he walked over and placed one hand on my throat, silently healing it. I felt the razor-like feeling disappear and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" I said.

"Leanne, I'm so sorry-"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "What did I say about apologising!"

Xav nodded. "So you don't hate me?" He asked unsure.

I grinned. "No more than usual."

Xav winked. "How could anyone hate this?"

Victor face palmed and I laughed. "Just leave would you!"

I giggled as Xav left. Victor turned his face to me and smiled.

"It's good to have you back."

And then he kissed me.


	14. Loving leanne - C14

Loving Leanne chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys, so I know the last chapter was a little confusing, but bear with me, there was a reason for that, and it's revealed in this chapter… **

Victor

It all made sense as I drove home. The panic attacks, the inability to be social for more than a short amount of time, the fact that she physically couldn't trust anyone, no matter how much she wanted to. It was all leading up to this, and I couldn't be more scared.

My eyes flashed back to this week. The tears, she had no control over her emotions. The occasional nose bleeds, the fainting. The fact that she had wanted to run the second she met me.

Why hadn't I noticed it?

I hit the accelerator racing down the road, breaking every speed law in Wrickenridge. I abandoned my car in the middle of the drive and ran into the house. It was empty, I had beaten them home. I felt the panic and realised I could just wait. I _had_ to do something.

Pulling out my phone, I began to call all of my brother's home one-by-one. They all had immediately agreed, saying they were on their way, and I found myself counting the blessings of having a large family instead of the negatives for once.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and flew through the door, moving faster than I ever have before. I stumbled slightly when I heard the blood-curdling scream come from the back, but after half a second, I ran faster than before, motivated.

I felt a fraction of relief when I had her tiny frame in my arms, but I knew that the battle was far from over. Whispering comforting word into her ear, I carried her into the front room, and stayed with her until it was over.

After Xav left, I kissed her, I couldn't help it. All of the relief from today bubbled over and I just found myself leaning in, not that I needed any persuasion to make myself kiss her. I stayed with her until she fell asleep in my lap, me softly stroking her hair. And then I joined the rest of the family in the kitchen.

When I walked in, I had to do a double take. It had been a while since we had a family pow-wow, and for a moment I forgot just how impressive the size of our family really was. I wonder if that was why Leanne was so nervous around them that first night.

"So what's going on?" I asked, leaning against the counter. "What exactly did Xav find?"

I looked at everyone's faces, becoming increasingly worried when no one answered me.

"Guys…" I said impatiently, looking at my brothers.

It wasn't until diamond looked at trace that someone answered. "Your right, he deserves to know."

"Know what?" I snapped, I hated not being in the loop, but now it involved my soulfinder, I despised it.

Xav sighed. "Victor, when I tried to heal Leanne in the café. I couldn't find anything medically wrong with her."

"But that's impossible Xav, are we talking about the same Leanne?" I snapped. "The same girl that was screaming in pain and crying blood only minutes ago!"

"Hey! I didn't say there wasn't anything wrong with her, just that it wan medical." Xav said equally as harsh, standing up.

I sank into a chair and sighed, head in my hands. I was not one to usually be confused, but I had to admit, I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Victor, do you remember when I first found Phee." I looked at him.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, waiting for him to continue.

"She got a nose bleed, do you remember that… do you remember why?"

"Because she was mind-manipulated to not tell me anything, the harder she pushed it the worse she felt." I stated simply. "But what has this got to do with Leanne-" I paused and looked at their faces. "You think Leanne's minds has been manipulated don't you?"

Everyone was silent.

"From what I've heard Vic, it sounds pretty plausible" Will said, sitting down next to me. "Think about it, the nosebleeds, the panic attacks and now this?"

I went through everything in my mind and nodded slowly. It did make sense, whether I wanted to admit it or not. Ignoring it was not going to make it go away.

"So what do we do?" I asked quietly.

Everybody looked around at each other. But Phee was the one to talk.

"We find whatever bastard did this to her and fix it."

"Phoenix…" Mum warned and phoenix let a small smile cross her lips, tapping her hand in mock scalding, she looked at mum "Sorry Karla"

Mum shook her head as everyone chuckled.

"She's right, and I think I know who it is…"

"James" Crystal said at the same time as me. I looked up at her, rising from my seat. "Exactly, I've got his file in my car, one second.

I rushed to my car and pulled open the boot, carrying out the heavy file placed it onto the table and everyone crowded around.

"Holy shit!" Sky exclaimed. We all looked at her in shock, mum included, sky never cursed. "Its James Hill, the hacker that was on the news!"

"How ironic" Yves snorted, and we all looked up at him.

"Hacker? You know, he hacks into things, like brains…" He said and a series of OH's echoed through the room as people got what Yves meant.

We spent several hours reading up his file, and to no luck, there was nothing in here to any help. One by one, everyone began to go to bed, until it was just me, Uri and trace left in the kitchen. Uri ot up from his seat.

"More coffee?" He offered us, switching on the kettle. Trace and I nodded. "That would be great thanks"

"So do I tell Leanne?" I asked. The boys shook their head.

"No, don't tell her just yet, for all you know there could be some kind of trigger in her manipulation that could cause her harm if she finds out."

I gritted my teeth, angry at whoever had dared to hurt my soulfinder. "It's already causing her harm."

"I know Vic, but it's better to be safer than sorry" Uri said placing to cups of coffee next to me and Trace, his own in his hand.

"I'm beat" he yawned. "I'm gonna head of to bed, see you in the morning."

Me and Trace looked at him sideways. "With coffee?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

He just shrugged. "It helps me sleep"

Trace laughed as I shook my head, exasperated, "There is something seriously wrong with you"

Uri grinned before walking upstairs to his bedroom. I sighed.

"It's for the best you know Vic, not telling her"

I nodded, but a familiar voice in the doorway interrupted my reply.

"Not tell me what?"


	15. Loving leanne - C15

Loving Leanne chapter 15

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen impatiently, waiting for one of them to answer me.

It was late, and the darkness of the outside flooded through the window, the only source of light illuminating the two guilty looking benedict's at the wooden table. One of them being my soulfinder. Trace coughed awkwardly.

"Not tell diamond, that I'm going to propose to her…"

"Oh" I said feeling like an idiot, I had though it had been to do with me. Now I had embarrassed myself I front of Victors family. I looked at all of the paperwork cluttering up the tables.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I asked, walking over and perching on Victors lap, his arms automatically winding around my waist. He sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Just working on case." He said. "How are you feeling?"

I leaned back, resting against him. "Okay, my head is really sore, but that's to be expected"

"I'll go get some Advil" Trace said, walking out of the room.

Victor spun me around so we were facing each other. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Hey"

"Hey" I giggled, placing my lips on his. However, something was different about this kiss. It still had the fireworks and the feeling of flying, like every time I touched Victor. But this kiss was different, it was passionate, yet desperate. Fear underlined love and caution over freedom.

These things sure weren't coming from me though. Victor was worried or scared about something. I shook it of though, it was understandable, I mean I had just spent the best part of the evening writhing in unbearable agony, screaming bloody murder! I would be more concerned if he wasn't worried.

"Do you know what I really want right now?" I said as we pulled away, our foreheads still together like we were sharing a secret.

"What's that?" Victor chuckled.

"Grilled cheese"

Victor raised his eyebrows, as I got up and began to get the ingredients out. "At 2:30 in the morning?" he scoffed.

I placed a hand on my hip, waving a spatula with the other. "Live on the wild side for once Benedict" I said, mushing my eyebrows together in a comical fashion.

Victor threw his head back and laughed, rising from his chair, "What do you want me to do?"

I gave a silent victory dance, causing him to laugh even more.

"Cutting the cheese" I said, pointing to t chopping board.

Victor bowed. "Your wish is my command."

I woke up the next day, in exactly the same place I fell asleep. There was still a fait spell of grilled cheese in the air, but was masked by the even stronger smell of bacon and eggs.

Careful not to wake Victor up, I carefully unwrapped myself from Victors arms, wandering into the kitchen.

As soon as I walked in, I wished I hadn't. There, cooking breakfast, was Trace, Uriel and Will. I turned around, heading back to the front room when one of them called out.

"Hi Leanne"

Plastering a fake smile onto my face, I turned to them. "Morning."

It wasn't that I disliked these particular Benedict's, but I didn't really know them. And despite all of the long lectures I had with myself about trust, it was like a physical barrier was holding me back, restricting me.

"We were just making some breakfast." Will said, gesturing to the pans. "Do you want some?"

I grimaced. I wasn't prepared to do this without Victor, no way. I didn't want to be rude though and I wanted to make a good first impression. I didn't know what to do, but it didn't matter, because the decision was taken out of my hands.

"Oh god! Leanne I completely forgot about your Advil last night didn't I!" Trace exclaimed. He continued to ramble about how diamond had distracted him and he had fell asleep.

"Its fine trace, don't worry about it" I smiled kindly.

"Hold on" He said standing up "Sit down, I will go and get some now"

"No trace its fine-" I started, then sighed. He was already gone.

I looked at Will and raised my eyebrows. "Are all Benedict boys this bossy?"

He laughed and winked. "Only the other 6, I'm the normal one"

Victor scoffed, walking into the room and stealing a piece of bacon from the plates Will was loading it on. "Normal one my ass"

Will looked at him, challenging him to continue. When Victor failed to show any remorse he turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Leanne, did I ever tell you about the time Victor-"

"Three words" Victor said quietly, "Licenced to kill"

Safe to say Will shut straight up.

I stared at the two of them, and suddenly I couldn't contain it. I burst out laughing, so hard that there was tears streaming down my face. I coughed and chocked with laughter, Victor staring at me like I had told him I had walked onto the moon. It didn't stop me though, it seemed my laughter had no limits, it could not be derailed. I sat there like this for a full 10 minutes, hysterical with laughter.

When I finally calmed down, Will and Victor continued to stare at me like I was from another planet.

"I've never seen you laugh like that before" Victor said dumbfounded. I shrugged and poked my tongue out at him. And then Will burst into laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed. "I should have totally filmed it."

I giggled, suddenly becoming shy. I buried my face in victors shoulder. I felt the vibrations from his chuckle echo around his body. "Nuh-uh" He said, as if talking to a child. "You can't go shy now, not after that show"

"Fine" I huffed comically, once again sticking my tongue out at Victor. I felt happy, free from al the trouble with James, comftable with victor family…

Then Victor gasps.

Getting up from the table he walks over to me, dabbing my nose and under my eyes worriedly.

"Will, go and Get Xav _now_" He said urgently.

He pulled the tissue away and looked at me, his eyes glossy. However I wasn't looking at him.

I was looking at the blood stained tissue.


	16. Loving leanne - C16

Loving chapter 16

Victors POV 

I flew through the double doors of the office. Walking straight past everyone, I ignored the stares and headed straight into the main office, not even acknowledging the receptionist's frantic requests to book an appointment first.

"Victor" My boss says, unfazed that I had just crashed into his office uninvited. I entered the large room. A large dark wood bookcase took up the whole of the back wall, Mr Stanford's desk central. His desk held a messy array of papers, repots and current cases. An empty coffee mug also sat on his desk.

I slammed James Hill's case down onto the table with an effective 'thud' and pointed to the giant red stamp on the page.

"Please tell me, that 'cold case' is the new fast track" I seethed, barley keeping my anger in check. When I had seen it this morning, I could barely believe it. The email had me u and out of the door before I could even consider the damage my actions could potentially cause.

My boss sat down, it was almost as if he was expecting this. "Victor, I understand your frustration, however, a hacker is far less important than a serial killer" I shook my head. He wasn't understanding, and I didn't expect him to, he didn't know about savants. That was above his head.

I clenched my fists. "For all you know, they could be related! He kidnapped a 17 year old girl, up until now!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the desk.

It was times like these that I wished I had accepted the many higher positions I had been offered. However, we could not make too much of a name for ourselves, nor draw any attention to our talents. Even in law enforcement, if the wrong person found out about us, it could be detrimental.

"The very same girl that hasn't been questioned or even bothered - all on your request! We are already breaking the rules for you Victor, don't push it!" he said back equally as hard. I didn't break though. I knew deep down that I was superior to the man in front of me, and could very easily use my ability to change his mind. However, I had been raised right, and that was completely out of the question.

I tried one last time.

"You're putting everyone in danger!"

"No Victor, last time I checked, no one ever died because someone hacked their google pay account."

I stalked out of the office furious. How could one person be so naive?

I didn't go home straight away. I sat at my desk in the office, calling in every favour I had, I used to pride myself in having so many, from such a broad variety of places. I rarely used them saving them for when I really needed them. I had thought to myself, when i 'really' need them – I would know. I was right, and I now knew.

Nothing was more important than Leanne. she was my number one priority now.

I smiled to myself, that thought triggering an old memory. My fathers words came to mind, Me and my brothers not even adult yet.

_When you find your soulfinder's sons. The dynamics of everything will change. They will be everything – as important as air. From that day on the will become your number one priority – your only priority. But it's more than worth it. Because the love that comes with it can never be compared or matched. _

"Victor wait!" Tyler called, walking over to me, broken from my line of thought, I looked up at him. "What are you doing?" He said, staring at the boxes in my hands.

"Exactly what it looks like" I said, manoeuvring my stuff through the door. He followed me out into the parking lot, opening my door for me.

"What am I going to do?" He said.

"Tyler, man up" I laughed, Tyler joining in after a second. He looked at me.

"You love her don't you?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I do"

He shook his head and whistled. "Never thought I'd see the day. Victor Benedict, no-fun-serious-asshole all loved up." I laughed along with him, it was true. "This soulfinder stuffs funny business"

I nodded. "Yep" I said, popping the 'P' at the end of the sentence.

"Well, I better get back into work now" Tyler said, and I nodded.

"It was an honour working with you"

When I walked through the doors of the house, I knew something was up. For one, it was silent. It was never silent.

"Hello" I called into the house, my hand twitching to the gun attached to my waist.

"In here Victor" Mum called out from the kitchen. She sounded like she had been crying.

I waked into the room, still on guard. However when I failed to see any threat to my family I relaxed.

"Where's Leanne?" I asked noticing she was missing. Once again my heartbeat picked up.

"Crystals teaching her to ski" My father said lifelessly.

I smiled, and then noticed my father's tone. I looked around our large kitchen. Zed sat at one of the chairs shaking, Sky stroking his cheek and murmuring soft things into his ear. Trace, Xav, Uriel and Will, all stood over by the sink looking majorly stressed out as the whisper-yelled things at each other. The conversation looked quite heated.

Diamond and phoenix sat at the table next to my mother, whose eyes were swollen and red. Diamond had a single tear trailing down her cheek and my father stood behind my mother, looking 10 years older than he had this morning.

"What's happened?" I asked curtly.

My burst into tears again, and dad couldn't look at me in the eyes. Zed started to cry, an extremely unusual sight. His tears were not sad though, they were ugly, angry tears the spluttered out of his eyes, stricken with grief.

"Zed had a vision hunny" My mother said, and I looked at Zed, racked with sympathy. It must have been a bad one to get him like this. "Victor, he saw you die"

And then she started crying again.


End file.
